Wars of a family
by linschickrule101
Summary: The X-men learn the value of family as a new member has her own problems. Shadow holds some of the strongest powers they have ever seen, but when her family make an appearance, every mutant must come together as a family fight brakes out into the world
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters except for Shadow and some later characters. (I apologise I can't get Kurt's accent right, I've never written a character with an accent before. I might try rewriting it later to try it out.)

"Kurt!" Kitty's scream could be heard throughout the institute. "You're going to give someone a heart attack one day!" she continued as she pushed him out of her room.

"I only wanted to borrow a CD." He explained as the door was shut in his face. "Sorry!" he shrugged at the door and headed to his room, he paused when he heard Professor Xavier talking, normally he would have ignored it but the voice that replied caused him to stop. He didn't recognise the voice and therefore became curious. He creped to the edge of the hall and looked down from the banister. A cloaked figure stood in the hallway with a bag at their feet.

"We can talk in the library. If you want to just leave them there we can collect them later." Xavier said as he turned his wheel chair round and headed towards the room. The figure followed behind him, their head moving from side to side taking in the entrance hall. "Was the flight okay?" Xavier asked as he disappeared from view.

"Aiii." The voice sounded female, Kurt guessed the answer meant yes. "What about him upstairs?" The woman stopped and stared straight at Kurt.

"Oh no, I think I've been found." He was about to teleport away when Xavier appeared beside the woman and smiled.

"This is one of the X-men. Kurt, would you like to come down." Xavier asked as he moved back slightly. Kurt smiled and teleported down beside the woman. She was a good foot taller than Kurt. He couldn't see her face through the darkened hood or her hands through the sleeves.

"Well it's nice to meet you...Kurt?" The hood nodded slightly.

"Yeah. You are?" Kurt held out his hand.

"Shadow, from England." She lifted her hand. She had long slender, pale hands with long black nails on the end. Kurt shook her hand then let go.

"You're from England, but you don't talk posh!" he sounded shocked.

"I'm from the North East of England, and we're not all that posh." She laughed, it sounded soft and bubbly. Lifting her hands she lowered her hood. Kurt was shocked, she was pale and had dark eyes, but other than that she looked normal. She smiled at his shock.

"Yes, I don't look horrid, but I assure you, this is a mental mask I hold over myself." Xavier turned and wheeled into the library, Shadow glanced after him and followed.

"Kurt, could you gather the students and teachers together, I wish to introduce everyone." Xavier called over his shoulder. "There is no need to hide Shadow. Kurt didn't hide."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "It's just hard sometimes. All my life I've been told I'm just a freak; it's hard not to believe it. Are you sure about this now? My powers are strong, a little out of control at times."

"You can't say that about yourself." Shadow turned to face Kurt as he had teleported into the room. "Take Jean, her powers evolved to quickly for her, we came here to learn how to manage our powers." He smiled at her, causing her to sigh again and sit down.

"Professor I was just dozing off!" Evan stumbled into the room.

"Wow! The porcupine sleeps after three days of parties." Wolverine walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, his claws extended and he growled. "You don't smell right."

"Chill!" Shadow said, calm as anything. Scott and Jean walked in behind Logan and stopped, Rogue bumped in to them and Kitty fazed through the lot of them.

"Why did you stop?" she asked turning to the three and noticing that Logan's claws were out. "Mr Logan? What is it?" She turned to see whom he was staring at.

"I assure you Logan, that Shadow is good. She just comes from a dark background." Xavier explained. Logan still didn't back down.

"What are you hiding girl? There's something else about you." He stalked up to her and grabbed the front of her cloak. He lifted her out of the chair and growled. She smirked at him.

"Logan stop it this instant!" Aurora cried as she ran into the room.

"Is there a place I can demonstrate my powers Mr Xavier?" Shadow asked, turning her head to the professor.

"Of course Shadow, lets go to the danger room." He moved his wheel chair past the students and over to the elevator.

"Care to fight it out wolf?" She taunted, everyone in the room gasped. No one had ever taunted Logan and gotten away with it.

"Fine." He threw her towards the door; she gained her footing and glanced back, nodded to Wolverine and then disappeared round the door. Logan followed the tail of the cloak and entered the elevator behind her. Everyone else looked at each other and then made a mad dash to watch.

Please review, I will update this every couple of days. Next chapter: you meet Shadows power and someone from her past.


	2. Shadows in light

Thanks for the review Gulogirl but you see Logan knows something about this girl!

The two stepped into the danger room, each squaring each other up. Shadow stood looking up at the control tower.

"Ready when you are!" she muttered to Logan.

"Any time you want spawn of Sabertooth."

"Shit!" Shadow muttered. "What gave it away?"

"The smell, you have a hint of him."

"I can assure you I'm nothing like him." She tilted her head.

"I find that hard to believe. I wouldn't trust him not to wet the front of his pants when he's on the bog." Shadow laughed and shook her head.

"Like I said, I'm nothing like him."

"We'll see!" Logan ran straight at her, she jumped back and kicked out. He blocked her foot and brought his fist up, connecting with her jaw. She was sent sprawling back. Flipping back to her feet, she blocked his incoming blows and delivered a few of her own. More of his connected but she just kept coming.

Finally he leapt over her and kicked her square in the back, she fell, rolled and turned.

"Well, I guess you're not the fighter like him." Logan chuckled.

"No, but I'm more like my mother." She ripped off the cloak to revile a cat suit. It was a gold and silver vine pattern that criss-crossed over her body. Her eyes changed so they were a cold blue, almost white. Her hair turned a bright blond and her nails grew darker in contrast.

She opened her hand and the floor shook. Logan stared around to see what she would send his way. He back flipped out the way as the floor beneath him exploded upwards. It settled back down as flames appeared in the centre of the room, they formed a large tiger that charged Logan. Again he back flipped out the way and forced the creature to follow him to the back wall. Rolling to the left caused the tiger to hit the wall and disperse.

Taking this as a sign, he ran to Shadow and slashed his claws, the plating off the wall flew to block him but he just cut it in two.

"Dam!" Shadow cried as she ducked to the floor, she rolled under him and came up behind him.

"Can't fight when you use your powers?" Logan asked, spinning round and cutting into the ice horse that had formed between them. She growled and threw her hands out; black shadows came from her fingers and fell to the floor. "What the..."

In response the shadow growled and pounced at him. He leapt out the way only to find the shadow was still in front of him. He slashed out his claws but they cut through the creature harmlessly. For twenty minutes Logan and the shadow danced back and forth, Logan dodging the creatures claws and the creature leaping back from his swipes. Every time he tried to get to Shadow her guard blocked him.

However Shadow collapsed to the floor at the end of twenty minutes and the shadow faded to nothing.

"You see the downside is that I can't hold these powers too long." She explained, getting shakily to her feet. "My mother never could herself." She took a breath and watched as Xavier was wheeled into the room.

"Well done Shadow. Rest the night I we shall see you join the X-men in a training simulation in the morning." Shadow smiled and walked with Jean out the room to find her a bedroom.

"You sure about her Xavier?" Logan asked as he watched her go.

"I knew her mother very well Logan, I trust Shadow like I trusted Sharmel. They are very much alike." Xavier said, the two left the danger room and went their separate ways. Logan got to the top of the stairs and watched Shadow approach him.

"I want you to know I hate my father. I trust Xavier because he helped my mother. Therefore I will not betray him." She walked to her room and stood in the doorway, turning slightly to face Logan. "Or you." She finished, closing the door. Logan looked at the ground and wandered down to the kitchen to think over the evening.

Please review, all criticism welcome, and thanks again Gulogirl for the advic


	3. Combination work as one

Thanks for reviewing. Darkwitch/silverdreams Sharmel is Shadow's mother. And no your question isn't stupid, I have a tendency never to explain names, I'll try next time.

By the morning all the X-men were excited to have a new member with them. Shadow shuffled into the room without them noticing and surprised them all when she answered one of their questions.

"Shadow, I never heard you come in!" Kitty gasped.

"Sorry. But what are we doing today?" she looked around at Scott.

"We have to get to a certain point altogether, but obviously there are obstacles in the way."

"Right!" Shadow mused.

"Everyone ready?" Ororo asked from the doorway. Everyone nodded and followed her to the elevator. They all stepped off and the X-men entered the room. As the door closed behind them the surroundings changed. They were standing in the middle of a town square with large building around them.

"Okay X-men. You have five minutes to get to the marked point." Xavier announced through the air. "Time Starts...Now!"

"Jean fly up and see which way to go, Spike cover her. Kitty watch that way, Kurt watch that way. Shadow you watch that way! Go!" Everyone did as they were told while Scott and Rouge watched Jean fly up.

"It's to the left, go past the church and up the hill." She shouted and then flew down.

"Okay X-men lets go. Spike and Kitty watch our backs, Kurt take left, Shadow take right, Jean keep above, Rouge you and I take up front. Lets move!" They ran as fast as they could through the streets with Jean guiding them round. As they neared the church they came across their first obstacle. A fire broke out and blocked their path.

"Kurt can you teleport us over there?" Kitty asked.

"Not this many, I think I can get four across."

"That's good, I can try fazing through, and Jean and block it for herself. Right Jean?" She looked up at Jean.

"Sure." And both set off. Scott, Shadow, Spike and Rouge touched Kurt as he teleported them through the flames.

"Good you guys. Jean!" He cried as she fell from the sky. Kurt teleported up to her and teleported her back to the ground. "She Okay?" He ran over to her.

"Yes!" She answered as she got up. "Watch out!" She pointed to three men with guns.

Spike leapt forward and fired at the first. The spikes hit the gun and then pinned the man to the church wall. Scott fired at the second gun as Kitty fazed through the floor beside the third man and grabbed his gun. The three man ran away scared as they group ran to the bottom of the hill.

"Two minutes left, hurry!" They began to run up the path but were once again stopped by a problem. An entire army of robot solders stood waiting for them. Everyone stood in shock until Shadow cried out.

"Get down!" Everyone hit the floor and crawled behind a large oak tree. Beams went whizzing by them as the army opened fire. Shadow motioned for everyone to listen. "Do we have to fight them?" she asked.

"No! We just have to get to the check point." Scott explained.

"I've an idea..." The group huddled close.

"GO!" Shouted Scott. Evan fired out at the army, impaling most of the front row while Jean sent out a blockade to protect the group as they got into place.

Evan moved to the back of the group while Scott went to the right, Jean moved above and to the left while the others gathered just behind Shadow. She closed her light eyes and opened her hands. Holding them to her sides; the ground rumbled and groaned as it lifted up into the air. Wings formed on either side of the body and a head lifted up with Shadow behind the neck. Scott was by one wing, Jean above the other, spike by the tail and the others on the main body. The wings flapped up and down and Jean's feet hit the soil bird as it lowered its neck and flew straight over the army. The army fired upwards but only hit soil and rocks that came down on them.

"30 seconds lets go." Scott bellowed as he fired into the masses.

"I can't make this into a jet, only and animal, so unless you want a cheetah amongst them you gotta deal with it!" she cried back.

They eventually landed down and everyone touched the center pad. The scene around them changed and the room came into view.

"Alright, we did it!" Kurt cried jumping up and down.

"That was good thinking Shadow!" Scott said clapping her shoulder.

"You did well X-men." Xavier said as he came into the room. "Now rest up and well have an early lunch out!" Everyone cheered as they ran out the room.

Thanks for reading, Please review.


	4. Sorry

Due to several reviews claiming this is a Mary-sue story I have decided to discontinue this story! If anyone also hates these people but wants me to continue please review. I probably could do with the confidence, but I suppose majority counts!


	5. Family reunion

Thanks for the support. Sue Slayer, thank you but some people like this type of story and I will take any criticism like on spelling and the way this story should go, but I want to continue. Shadow is my character and I will continue to write about her. I do accept criticism but **_NOT_** from people who tell me to stop. Thank You Red Jeanie, you didn't flame me at all. So for you and anyone else who likes this story...here we go!

They were all sitting outside on the grass of the Xavier institute. Having all sorts of food out on a blanked, the adults were watching the younger mutants show their full powers off to Shadow.

"So, tell me Rouge. What are your powers?" Rouge sat up on and propped herself up with her elbows. She watched Shadow with a curious gaze.

"I can borrow other mutants powers along with their memories." Shadow's light eyes widened making them seem whiter. "What exactly can you do Shadow? Do you just form animals 'cause you like them, or what?" Shadow chuckled to herself and glanced at Xavier. He nodded for her to tell them.

"All right. I have to form animals, but I can make them from any material."

"What about that sheet of metal you used yesterday?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"I was forming something." She said slyly.

"What?" Kurt asked teleporting over to her.

"See that can?" Everyone turned to look at the can behind them. "I can only make an animal from the amount of material there. Take the bird; I had a lot of soil for that. Where as this," She pointed to the can which began to bend and quiver. "I can only make into a small version of an animal." The can shook again and then melted into a shape. It ran across the cloth and up onto Shadows lap.

"Is that a bull?" Evan laughed.

"Yeah. For each material I have a limited number of creatures I can make. Earth I can make birds. Fire I can make large cats and small cats. Ice I can only make a horse or pony. Water I can make water creatures. Electricity I can make wolves and dogs and air I can make a cheetah and shadow my black panther."

"Cool!" Kurt said.

"Her electric wolf has quite a bit to it!" Everyone spun round to find a young man sitting in the tree above them.

"Aaron!" Shadow growled leaping to her feet. Vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped around Shadow's arms and legs.

"Calm Shadow, Dad, Willow and I just wanted to talk." More vines spread from the ground causing everyone to back away. It twined upwards and moved down slightly to revel a woman. The vines cut off from the bottom and then settled themselves around her body to make a green cat suit like Shadows.

"Can't you two leave me alone for a minute?" Shadow cried as she struggled against the vines.

"No Shadow, we gave you a choice we've come for the answer. Yes or no!" Willow trilled.

"NO!" Shadow coldly answered.

"Fine Shadow, but you're still coming with me." Aaron said.

"No she's not. X-men go!" Scott yelled launching forward and firing at the Willow. Kurt teleported up to the tree with Rouge who then touched Aaron. He gasped as he fell backwards out of the tree. Willow leapt to her feet and sent thorn vines at Scott. Jean sent up a shield that was broken instantly. Logan then leapt forward and cut the vines in two.

"Trimming the weeds, an easy task." He began cutting back the plants but got caught out by some more behind him. Evan had just released Shadow and then turned to help Logan. He fired at the bottom of the vines and cut them off. Scott then fired again at Willow who sent a large flower up to block the blast. The flower exploded into pieces as Shadow sent a fire tiger at the plants.

"Duck!" Rouge commanded, and everyone did. She then turned her hands onto Willow and a bright light erupted from her fingertips. It blasted Willow in the chest and caused her to scream. She crumpled to the floor and the vines clamed her once more.

"Damn!" Shadow yelled. Rouge turned back to where Aaron had been only to find the vines swallow him up too.

"Damn!" she echoed Shadow.

Please review. And **_NO I WILL NOT STOP WRITING_**. As long as someone likes my story I **WILL** continue!!


	6. explain why?

Thanks for the reviews, Sue Slayer I won't both arguing, I'm a stubborn mule and as long as someone still like my writing then I'll continue. I will take your advice however for future writing. Okay?

Weâlets get to it!

"So who exactly where they?" Kitty asked, brushing some dust off her sleeves.

"My siblings." Shadow answered, rubbing her wrists.

"They were your brother and sister?" Scott cried.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, they are." She sighed as she sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"Headache?" Logan asked as he passed her.

"I don't want to have to deal with them again."

"What do you mean?" Orora asked.

"In this family I am always the bottom of the group, my brother has light, my sister has plants I have the other elements."

"But you have more to help you." Kitty said sitting next to Shadow.

"Not against them, they have always countered my attacks."

"So what exactly did they want you for?" Logan asked.

"Some machine someone made. As far as I can gather it takes our element powers and does something or other."

"Oh that some help!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not like they come up to me and tell me their plans. Any way it some Magnetâguy!" Shadow said, trying to remember the name.

"Magneto?" Shadow lifted her head to look at Xavier.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Old friend. No doubt it's something to stop non-mutants. Jean will you help me such with cyrebro (Sorry I couldn't find the spelling), we'll see if anyone's at the brotherhood." Jean stood and followed the professor indoors.

"How did they get past the security system?" Scott asked.

"Same way they left I guess?" Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

Rouge was still looking at her hands, she finally looked up and met Shadows concerned gaze.

"What did you see?" she asked Rouge.

"He really cared for you, what changed?"

"He met our father. I've a sneaking suspicion someone got to him and he was no longer my brother." She stood up and walked into to the building. "I think I'll have a lie down."

"What do you think made him change?" Scott asked.

"Don't know but his powers are impressive." Evan said, looking down at the scorch marks on the ground. "So one can control plants and the other can use light. Shadow seems to hold more though, so why's she so worried?"

"Because her powers are wide spread they're not that strong." Scott said looked over to Logan. "What was the strength of her animals like?"

"Slow, especially her control over that metal sheet she tried to turn into a bull. You saw the time it took for that can to change." Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to go and try to sort these memories out." Rouge got up and went inside too.

"We should try to figure out how to counter their attacks." Scott suggested moving to the door as well. They other young mutants followed him inside.

"You think they can manage?" Orora asked.

"They have to learn in case were not here. We can't always guide them." He turned to look at the weather witch. "I'm going to sniff around. If they're here then maybe Sabers here too." He turned and went to the garage. After a few moments the sound of an engine revving could be heard and then Logan took off down the drive.

Orora turned to the house and headed to cyrebro to see what Xavier had found.

Sorry this is so short but I've been busy lately. Will update next week as I am swamped with AS work.

Please review on any ideas of what to include. Thanks.


	7. Why Brother? Why?

Right...Word to the Wise...If you don't like it then don't review. I will happily take constructive criticism, but NOT from people who just say it's rubbish. I GET THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!! But you see I want to write and somebody out there is enjoying this story, so I will continue to write until they tier of it or until I'm finished, then you never hear from me again! HAPPY PEOPLE?????

Logan rode round the outskirts of the town but found nothing. He eventually rode near the Brother hood but also found nothing. Giving up he headed back to the institute; it was only as he turned onto the road to the drive did he finally catch a whiff. Skidding to a stop he took off his helmet and raised his head.

"What are you up to?" he thought to himself. He stepped off the bike and leapt into the field on his left, he turned round and tried to find the direction of the sent. He found it went across the field and doubled back, however at the path to the road he caught two other scents. "Willow and Aaron?" He continued to track them to the outskirts of the town but lost them as they had gone past a chemical factory. "You know me too well Saber!!" he sighed walking back to the institute to tell the others.

"Rouge? Have you had any luck?" Kitty knocked on her door and slowly opened it. The door was quickly pulled the rest of the way open and Rouge stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked looking at Kitty.

"Sorry, but did you have any luck?" Rouge looked to the floor.

"Yes and no...lets tell the others." She closed the door and grabbed Kitty's elbow guiding her down to the lounge where she had heard the others.

"Anything Professor?" Jean asked after a few minutes.

"No. I have detected a guarded area that he may be hiding in, I think we should them up there to check thing out." Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think he's planning Professor?"

"I have two theories. But I want to discuss it with everyone." They both headed to the lounge just as Logan came in and just as Kitty and Rouge reached the bottom of the stairs.

Orora was in her green house watering the plants when she noticed Shadow standing by on of he larger rose bushes. She walked out and leant against the metal corner of the green house.

"Are you Okay Shadow?" She jumped at the sound of Orora's voice and sighed when she realised who it was. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No it's Okay M'ama I was just deep in thought." She shifted slightly.

"Why do you put yourself down Shadow?"

"'Cause they always beat me when we were young. Course they are older than me, but mum always favoured me, but we were happy, until Saber Tooth found out and came after us...My brother wanted to get to know him, Willow wasn't so keen but she went a long with it anyway." Shadow turned to the rose bush. "She liked Saber because he could beat Aaron, and Az only ever wanted a father so he liked him no matter what. I never understood why betrayed mum though. What could turn a son on his own mother?" She asked, eyes brimming with tears.

Orora put an arm around Shadows shoulder and hugged her. "I don't know...I just don't know."

"Professor! Professor!" Kitty cried as Rouge Logan ran into the room.

"Behind you." He said as he wheeled into the room.

"Saber's here but I lost his trail, he's definitely in on it." Xavier clasped his hands.

"Just as we thought. Rouge what do you know?"

"That he wanted a father and was brainwashed into believing his mother was holding him back, that his mother wanted to rule over them. How could he believe such crap?!" Rouge shook her head.

"I believe this machine for Willow, Aaron and Shadow may either turn people to mutants using their element powers. Their genes must be easier to copy or..."

"OR?" Logan pushed.

Shadow stepped into the room "Or Aaron got a chance for pay back major time." Everyone turned to her, Orora came up behind her.

"I think after years of hiding he has finally had enough." She explained.

"Would he Shadow?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. What better way to get payback after being shunned than to turn the elements against the people." She answered.

"But they would only have plant, sun and animal creation from elements. Would that be enough?" Scott asked.

"A Weather Witch wouldn't be over looked." Shadow said turning to Orora.

"Aunty O? You don't think he...would try. Do you?" Evan shivered stepping forward.

"I don't know, but I do know he won't get either of us." She nodded to Shadow and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Absolutely!" Shadow answered, placing her hand on Orora's shoulder.

Please review with constructive criticism and any suggestions as too what to do next!!


End file.
